First time
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: Harold et Astrid vont enfin sauter le pas. Petite extension à la scène de mon chapitre 7 qui raconte la première fois d'Harold et Astrid. Scènes explicites alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir.


_**Salut les amis ! Tout d'abord je souhaitais vous remercier pour tout votre soutien tout au long de ma fanfiction "Voilà qui tu es". Vraiment, merci à tous, merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin ! Fin que vous n'avez pas tous apprécié d'ailleurs haha.**_ _ **Bon toujours est-il que j'avais envie de vous faire un cadeau pour vous remercier. Alors je vous ai écrit ce one shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! On se retrouve en 2016 !**_

* * *

Je n'en revenais pas… je venais de dire à Harold que je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour. J'étais là, allongée sur son lit, totalement à sa merci et lui était là, au-dessus de moi, à me contempler avec envie tout en saisissant la portée de ma réponse. Il se pencha sur moi pour y trouver ma lèvre inférieure qu'il mordit dans un premier temps puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. J'attrapai sa tête en l'attirant encore plus à moi pour l'inciter à intensifier le baiser. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche afin que sa langue vienne à la rencontre de la mienne. Bientôt, nos langues se mêlèrent et se confondirent dans une once de tendresse. Harold commençait à avoir des mains baladeuses qui remontaient et descendaient le long de mon corps. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait à s'attaquer à ma poitrine, alors quand il descendit ses mains au niveau de ma taille, je l'aidai à retirer mon haut pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'hésiter. Il finit par poser ses mains sur mes seins qu'il caressa doucement tout en continuant à m'embrasser avec fougue. Mes mains se glissèrent sous son haut pour sentir la chaleur de son dos sous mes doigts. Harold finit par se décoller de moi pour un court instant afin de retirer son haut sous mes yeux envieux, le découvrant torse nu dans un tout autre contexte que celui où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Il le laissa tomber à terre et m'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de ferveur cette fois. Il mordilla encore ma lèvre inférieure et me parsema de baisers le long du cou puis plus bas pour finalement s'attarder sur mon sein gauche. Il en embrassa d'abord chaque parcelle ce qui fit durcir mon téton. Il hésitait encore à aller plus loin mais mes caresses l'en persuadèrent. Harold se mit à suçoter mon téton gauche tout en touchant avec vivacité mon autre sein, il finit par le mordre en tirant dessus. Un petit cri étouffé s'échappa de ma bouche, j'entrouvris les lèvres, haletante, ma respiration s'accéléra. Il reposa son attention sur moi, le regard inquiet. Je crois qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé faire ça un jour.

– Tu sais Astrid, si tu veux qu'on arrête maintenant…

– Tais-toi, le coupai-je.

Je l'embrassai à pleine bouche sans m'arrêter en le pressant contre moi avec insistance, j'avais envie qu'on aille plus loin, beaucoup plus loin… J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour nous maintenir l'un contre l'autre. Il m'embrassa dans le cou tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, défaisant au passage ma tresse mais je m'en fichais. Je fermai les yeux, j'avais juste envie de m'abandonner à ses caresses. Il releva la tête de mon cou pour venir m'embrasser sur les lèvres et ensuite redescendre en direction de ma poitrine, frottant ses cheveux doux contre ma peau. Il déposa un baiser sur chacun de mes seins tout en me jetant un regard satisfait, plein d'audace. Il se redressa sur moi et approcha sa main de ma joue, il la caressa d'un pouce.

– Je vais retirer ma prothèse maintenant, articula-t-il dans un murmure.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et je vins me placer derrière lui en passant mes mains autour de ses épaules, appuyant ma poitrine contre son dos. Il releva le bas de son pantalon, au-dessus de sa jambe métallique et s'apprêtait à la retirer quand il se stoppa.

– Je te préviens, c'est pas très beau à voir…

Pour toute réponse, je resserrai mon étreinte. Il la détacha, laissant place à un moignon plutôt régulier. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de constater ce vide en-dessous de son genou. Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai à quel point se devait être dur pour lui, de vivre avec ce handicap à longueur de journées. Il se replaça devant moi et me prit les mains, assis sur le lit en tailleur.

– Ça va ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et secouai la tête.

– Oui, murmurai-je dans un sourire.

Harold sourit à son tour. Il me fit basculer sur le lit et se mit à m'embrasser ardemment, me maintenant la tête d'une main et me pressant le sein gauche de l'autre. Je passais et repassais mes mains dans ses cheveux, attirant sa tête à la mienne, me laissant aller à nos baisers sans fin. Il fit rouler mon téton entre son pouce et son index, ce plaisir se transforma en désir qui se manifesta jusque dans mon bas ventre. Je haletai sous lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent et je sentis son érection pousser contre ma cuisse.

– Il est temps de retirer ce bas, je crois… susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Avec mon approbation, il tira sur mon pantalon et le descendit jusqu'à mes pieds, entraînant ma petite culotte avec. J'étais à présent complètement nue devant lui, j'étais un peu gênée. Harold semblait l'être un peu aussi sur le coup mais je l'attirai à moi pour l'inciter à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Il me sourit et me parsema de baisers du cou jusqu'à mon bas ventre en passant par mes seins. Il effleura ensuite mon clitoris du bout des doigts puis, avec son index, il le caressa tout doucement. J'entrouvris la bouche. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, il hésita puis me pénétra avec un doigt d'un seul coup. J'inspirai la bouche ouverte en fermant les yeux, son autre main me maintenait la taille et sa tête était posée contre ma poitrine tandis que mes bras entouraient ses épaules. Il retira son index puis me pénétra de nouveau avec deux doigts cette fois. Une fois arrivé le plus loin qu'il lui était permis, il appuya ses doigts contre ma paroi supérieure. Il répéta cette action avec de plus en plus d'intensité, de plus en plus vite. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je poussai quelques cris étouffés tout en le maintenant contre moi, je mouillai. Harold retira ses doigts et les lécha devant mes yeux ébahis, je rougis. Il m'embrassa ensuite avidement en me faisant tomber sur le lit, cherchant mes points sensibles en me mordillant l'oreille et pinçant mes fesses dans le même temps. Je finis par m'attaquer à son pantalon pour le lui retirer et il m'aida à le défaire. A la vue de son érection, je ne pus retenir un frisson qui me parcourut tout le corps. J'avais peur mais j'en avais envie. Je voulais qu'il me prenne, là tout de suite. Il se positionna maladroitement sur moi pendant que j'écartais les jambes. Il me les écarta davantage puis posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma taille. Il se pencha davantage sur moi et là, il me pénétra, lentement. C'était bizarre comme sensation au début, mais plus il avançait et plus je ressentais de la plénitude. Il franchit néanmoins une barrière qui me fit pousser un cri tout en m'agrippant à lui. Je sentais son sexe m'emplir toute entière, j'étais sous son emprise totale. Il était parvenu au plus profond de moi. J'expirai longuement les yeux fermés en poussant un petit « Ah » de satisfaction. La voix d'Harold m'interrompit :

– Astrid… Je vais bouger maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Il se retira alors d'un coup sec pour me pénétrer de nouveau avec la même intensité. Il répéta le mouvement consécutivement et j'accompagnai chacun de ses coups de reins, les jambes repliées sur sa taille. Nos respirations s'accélérèrent succinctement tandis que nos fronts perlaient de sueur. Harold et moi haletions l'un sur l'autre en poussant des cris de plaisir les plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Ses allers et venus se firent de plus en plus intenses et de plus en plus rapides encore et encore. Je serrai Harold contre ma poitrine, je ne tenais plus, lui non plus. J'explosai autour de lui et il jouit en moi. Il se retira ensuite, à ma grande déception, et s'écroula à mes côtés. Nos deux odeurs se mêlèrent et emplirent la chambre d'Harold de leur parfum. Je vins me blottir contre son dos et l'entourai de mes bras. Il se retourna vers moi en souriant et cala une mèche de mes cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille puis il m'embrassa sur le front.

– Ça va ? me questionna-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour et lui déposai un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

– On ne peut mieux, lui assurai-je.

Il me caressa les cheveux tout en souriant bêtement.

– Tu es tellement belle Astrid… dit-il, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. J'en ai de la chance…

– Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance.

Il me saisit la tête pour m'embrasser avidement avec passion et désir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je m'éveillai aux côtés d'Harold, je pris conscience d'à quel point je me sentais bien avec lui, j'étais à l'aise, je l'aimais.

– Bonjour, chuchota-t-il.

– Bonjour, répondis-je en me frottant les yeux.

– Bien dormie ? plaisanta-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. Je n'avais presque pas dormie de la nuit mais je saisissais le présupposé de sa question.

– C'était génial Harold, merci.

Il sourit.

– Pas un mot aux autres, on est d'accord ? ajoutai-je.

– Ce sera à votre bon vouloir, gente dame, ironisa-t-il.

Je lui donnai un coup sur la tête.

– Juré ? insistai-je.

– Juré.

Je souris, il me faisait tellement rire. Il m'invita alors à prendre le petit déjeuner en bas. Nous descendîmes les escaliers main dans la main jusqu'à nous retrouver dans le foyer où nous attendait Stoïk. Harold eut un mouvement de recul.

– Bonjour Fils, Astrid, ajouta-t-il en m'observant.

– Bonjour… Papa.

– Bonjour… dis-je d'une toute petite voix.

Je réalisai seulement maintenant que j'étais dans la hutte de Stoïk la brute, j'avais partagé ma nuit avec le fils du chef ! J'avais tendance à oublier qu'Harold était l'héritier légitime de Beurk. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit : depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Nous avait-il… entendu ? Je rougis intérieurement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Asseyez-vous ! nous sollicita Stoïk.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et nous assîmes tous les deux en face du chef. Un léger sentiment de malaise s'installa autour de la table. Harold se leva pour aller chercher du lait et nous servit à boire.

– Alors Astrid, as-tu passé une bonne nuit ? me demanda Stoïk.

Harold manqua mon verre et renversa le lait sur la table. Il attrapa un torchon puis se précipita pour tout essuyer, toujours aussi confus.

– Heu… Très bien, merci, finis-je par répondre.

– Tant mieux alors. J'ose espérer que vous vous êtes plus amusés que nous qui écoutions les histoires de Johann ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Papa.

– Quoi ?

– Bon, je crois que je vais y aller moi. En tous cas, merci pour votre hospitalité, conclus-je.

Je me levai de table en partant en direction de la porte et sortis en la fermant. Je l'entendis se rouvrir puis des pas s'avancèrent vers moi.

– Astrid, attend ! fit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai et Harold me faisait face, il m'attrapa une main.

– Je suis désolé, mon père est…

– Je sais.

– Je te raccompagne ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et il me reconduisit jusqu'à chez moi, sa main serrée dans la mienne. Une fois devant ma hutte, il me lâcha la main et se gratta la tête.

– Merci Harold, merci pour tout.

Il s'avança vers moi, me saisit par les épaules et m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Il caressa ensuite ma joue de sa main gauche en souriant puis s'en alla. Harold avait changé. J'avais changé. Nous avions tous les deux grandi.


End file.
